202 part 1
by Lightmist101
Summary: So your a robot who thought he was invinsible...but then someone new comes along well that what happenes to 201...


2.0.2

By: Brooke Bezanson

"Welcome everyone!" Mr. Taylor happily yelled "After forty years of experimenting, we have done it. We have created a robot with the intelligence of 50 super computers, a robot whose faster than a cheetah on full speed. It's also stronger than 100 men!" Mr. Taylor motioned to a giant tube behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you… 2.0.1!" A robot who's hair was blacker then the nights stepped out of the big tube, his entire outfit was black, not one piece of clothing was not. The only thing not black was his skin and eyes, his eyes were a dark shade of blue. Everyone clapped when they saw him, "Did I also mention he has more weapons in him then a military tank." One of the men watching raised his hand.

"May we see a demonstration of his abilities?" he asked with a small smile.

"But of course" Mr. Taylor raised his hand and yelled to some of the guards "Start up the test!" He turned around and said. "2.0.1 it's time to show what your made of."

"Yes sir" 2.0.1 walked out as straight as an arrow.

"Now ladies and gentlemen would you please put your attention on the screen" A big screen lowered from the ceiling, when it turned on 2.0.1 was standing in a huge white room. "Are you ready 2.0.1?" Mr. Taylor yelled.

2.0.1 got in a fighting position and yelled "Yes sir!"

"Are we ready to start" Mr. Taylor yelled to one of the workers, who was working on a laptop.

The boy turned and said "Ready to go sir!"

"Excellent, 2.0.1 the test will begin in 3…2…1…go!" Immediately a gun came from the floor, not to far away from 2.0.1. The gun shot at 2.0.1, when it stopped firing there was nothing but smoke where 2.0.1 stood, Mr. Taylor then got a little nervous. But before any one said anything they looked up and saw 2.0.1, he jumped out of the way before the gun shot, when 2.0.1 was in the air he aimed for the gun and crushed it by just falling on it, but he landed on his feet. Mr. Taylor then relaxed; then two really big robots came out from the floor 2.0.1 pointed his arm at them, then a gun game from his arm and he shot at the robots. They were defeated very quickly, but the room was full of those robots now. 2.0.1 went down to one knee, a cannon came out of his leg. After that all that was left of the robots was a pile of metal. Mr. Taylor smirked then looked at the man.

"Does that satisfy you?"

Everyone started clapping except the one man, 2.0.1 came in the room walked to Mr. Taylor's side and said.

"Test complete, all targets have been destroyed."

"Good work 2.0.1" Mr. Taylor said with a smirk, one woman stood up and said.

"Amazing he looks like a human but fights like an army." She walked up to Mr. Taylor and put her hand out and said "I would like to be one of many who are funding you" Mr. Taylor shook her hand and said.

"I'll be looking forward to it" She walked over to 2.0.1 and just stared at him, 2.0.1 didn't look her in the eye he just kept looking forward.

"And I'm looking forward to seeing what you do with 2.0.1" she walked off. The rest of the day Mr. Taylor talked to people about funding his experiments.

2.0.1 was in the hallway thinking, "What he does next, will he make more of me?" 20 years later. Mr. Taylor called 2.0.1 and told him to meet him in the lab. When 2.0.1 finally got there he saw wires and people everywhere, eventually he saw a giant tube the kind he came in. He saw Mr. Taylor standing next to the tube Mr. Taylor turned around and said.

"Oh, 2.0.1 you're here?"

"You called for me sir"

"Yes I did, 2.0.1 do you know what this tube is?" Mr. Taylor said while putting a cigar in his mouth.

"Yes this is where I was created"

"Yes and after 20 years, we have made another one"

"Another one, of me?"

"Well yes and no, you see 2.0.1 it is a robot like you, but…" Before he could finish one of the workers ran over to Mr. Taylor and said.

"Sir she is ready to be reviled"

"Excellent" Mr. Taylor put his arm around 2.0.1 "2.0.1 you might wanna see this" He let go of 2.0.1, and ran to the other side of the tube. "Come on lazy bones, get over here!" 2.0.1 didn't run he walked. "The moment of truth" Mr. Taylor said, 2.0.1 thought Mr. Taylor was so excited he would explode, but 2.0.1 was excited to.

"Opening the hatch" one of the workers said. The door opened slowly and smoke can out so you couldn't see anything at first, but 2.0.1 heard footsteps then out came a robot with hair as white as the snow, her outfit was also white, nothing but white, like 2.0.1 except not black.

"2.0.1 I'd like you to meet 2.0.2" Mr. Taylor said while throwing away his cigar

"It's a pleasure to meet you" 2.0.2 said. 2.0.1 stayed quiet and just looked at her with amazement.


End file.
